People living in the modern time are swamped with prolific electronic products, among them computers are the most important. These days a growing number of electronic devices are linked to the computers to transmit power or data.
Conventional electronic devices are formed in various shapes. When in use to align them neatly and connect them are not easy. A lot of space also is wasted unnecessarily. Moreover, different profiles of electronic devices require different molds during fabrication. Fabrication costs are higher and repairs and maintenance also are difficult.
Furthermore, different electronic devices must be connected individually to a computer via multiple connection lines. This is unsightly and occupies a lot of insertion slots. All these show that there are still rooms for improvement.